weloveselkiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Amphiibiats
GIANT NEWTS, SALAMANDERS, FROGS, AXOLOTLS, TOADS, NEWTS, ETC!!!!!! created by sorapaw, self-proclaimed queen of the amphibians. bow down to her. ask sorapaw to make one!!!!! ' ' Brief Description Amphiibiats are giant amphibiants-- well, at least, compared to their normal-sized counterparts, they are. These creatures only exist in a small part of the world's oceans, and are incredibly rare to come by. These creatures can be any amphibian that exists, only they are around the size of a medium-sized dog. They also have the ability to walk bipedally as well as ferally. Appearance Amphiibiats resemble any amphibian type out there. They resemble their smaller selves exactly, other than the size distance and the fact that they can walk bipedally. However, their limbs have adapted to a more humanoid state, as in shortened frog legs and slightly elongated salamander legs. They, however, mostly resemble amphibians more than humans entirely. Behavior Amphiibiats are more primitive than most other species, although they do have a high level of intelligence. Most do not understand the same language as other creatures, and they have a very unique way of speaking. They create clicking noises, just like dolphins, in a morse-code like way. Some, however, have been known to be able to adapt the universal ocean language, but most prefer to stick to their own language. Amphiibiats are considered to mostly be feral. They are considered predators and are hunted down by other species. They often do not live in large cities and prefer caves over everything, and do not often invite other Amphiibiats to live with them. They, however, do take mates and have a ceremony to honor when two Amphiibiats get married. Divorce is not allowed within society. Overall, they prefer to be left alone and would rather be considered feral than unite with the other creatures. Solitude is the Amphiibiate's closest friend. Culture Amphiibiates do not have much culture, and usually do not believe in the afterlife (other than those very few who have chosen to move into the larger cities). Many of them love to disrespect the "Gods" as they believe that there is nothing to fear and that all are the same. The creatures, however, are incredible artists. They use ink to create amazing pictures that sell highly on different markets. This is how most Amphiibiates become so rich-- selling this huge tapestries of ink. Government There is a single ruler, called the Lady, and her court (only females are allowed to fall into the rulership). The court makes decisions and the Lady acts as the final judge. The court is made up of 12 others, the Lady being the 13th. The court is switched out every ten years, but the Lady stays until she dies. Although the Amphibiiats are not a very united nation, they always follow the Lady, who creates the laws and decides punishment. Since the Amphiibiats are a very small species, everyone is closely bonded together. The small amount of villages that Amphibiiats do reside in are very close and ritualistic, and outsiders are killed on sight. Abilities Amphiibiats have a few main abilities, but each differs between each Amphiibiant and is typically quite unique. A list of the main abilities can be seen below (Note, some can be born without these abilities, and some can have two of these powers-- never more than two.) *venomous bite *spraying ink from wrists *stinger on tail with mild venom *burp up air bubbles that last until they reach the surface It is unknown how the Amphiibiats grew to have so many different powers, but many believe it has something to do with crossbreeding. Category:Content (Sorapaw) Category:Species Category:Work In Progress